Box of Morons
by jiggylagos
Summary: Parody of "Idiot Box"


Outside the Riffin house, Corey, Kin and Kon are standing waiting for something.

Corey: See anything yet, guys?

Kon: I need my glasses. *pulls out two glasses of water, he puts the glasses on his eyes, the water pours out and his eyes have turned into real ones* Hmmm... *sees a mail truck* It's the mail truck! *throws the glasses away*

All: Our package! *start dancing*

Trina: *walks out* I didn't realize it was Happy Hopping Moron Day.

Mailman: Corey Riffin?

Corey: That's me.

Mailman: *throws out a huge box next to them and drives away*

Trina: That's a big box!

Corey: Thank you!

Kin: Hey, Corey, when do we stop hopping?

Corey: Thirty more seconds, Kin.

Trina: They proabably ordered a lifetime supply of bubble soap. *laughs*

Boys: *lifts a giant TV from the box*

Trina: Huh? A brand new television?!

Corey: Easy, easy. *they throw it into the the trash* Yeah! *they jump in and close the flaps*

Trina: Just when I thought it couldn't get any stupider. *walks up to the box* Let me get this straight. You ordered a giant television set just so you can play in the box?

Corey: *he emerges from the box with the twins* Pretty smart, huh?

Kin: I thought it wouldn't work.

Trina: Uh-huh, that's quite a plan there. Oh, but wait there was something I wanted to tell you. Now what was it? Oh yeah. DON'T YOU THREE HAVE ANY BRAINS?!

Corey: Trina, we don't need television. Not as long as we have our... *makes a rainbow with his hands*... Imagination!

Trina:Wow, I never thought of it that way. Can I have your TV?

Corey: *jumps onto the flap* With... *makes another rainbow*... Imagination, I can be anything I want! A pirate! *curls his finger into a hook shape* Arrr! A baseball player! *pretends to hold a bat and preparing to hit a ball* Batter up!

Kon: A drummer!

Trina: Kon, you're already a drummer.

Kon: See, Trina? It worked! You try!

Trina: *closes her eyes and and rubs her hands on her head* Okay, I'm imagining myself watching TV... *points to the trash can where th TV is*... And there it is! Can I have?

Corey: Sure, Trina!

Trina: *runs up to the TV* Oh boy! Oh boy! *pushes it into the house*

Corey: Okay, Trina, but if you change your mind, we'll be in this box!

Kon: Let's play mountain climbing adventure!

Corey: Let's go for it! *they climb into the box and closes the flaps* Gloves.

Kon: Check.

Corey: Hat.

Kin: Check.

Corey: Underwear!

Both: Uh... Check!

Corey: Ok, Kon. You climb up there and secure this rope.

Kon: You got it. (climbing sounds are heard)

Kin: Kon! Kon! Kon, you're going too high!

Trina: I hope they put some air holes in that box. *walks inside*

Corey: Kon, take it easy! You need to acclimate!

Kon: I'll take it easy when I'm dead! I'm shaking hands with the president! Whoo! Excelsior!

Trina: *walks Bak outside* Where's that remote? *walks up to the remote which is right next to the box. She picks it up, puts it in her pocket and stands there, listening to the noises*

Kon: I am the lizard king! WHOO!

Kin: Kon? Kon? Kon! I think we should keep our voices down! We might start an avalanche!

Kon: What?

Corey: Kin said, he thinks we should keep or voices down, in case of avalanches!

Kon: What should we keep down?

Trina: Morons.

Corey and Kin: OUR VOICES!

Trina: Will you losers SHUT UP?! *kicks the box causes the noise of an avalanche to occur making he boys scream* (noise stops) Corey? *lightly touches the box causing another avalanche and making the boys scream again and making her jump*

Corey: Don't worry guys, the chopper's on the way.

Kin: Corey, me and Kon's legs are frozen solid. You're gonna have to cut them off with a saw.

Corey: No, guys, I can't do that!

Kon: Why not?

Corey: Because I already cut off my own arms!

Twins: NOOOOO!

Trina: *opens the box and sees Corey and the twins completely fine* (confused) What the? How were you making that noise?

Corey: What noise, Trina?

Kin: We could only hear the sound of our laughter.

Trina: Yes, but those sound effects: the avalanche, the, the, the...

Kon: Don't forget the second avalanche.

Trina: Forget it. I don't know why I'm doing out here wasting my time, when I can be watching my brand new television. (helicopter sounds are heard) *looks up in the sky and ducks*

Pilot: Attention climbers! The saws are on the way!

Boys: HOORAY!

Trina: *growls and opens the box* AHA! *sees them still sitting in the box like nothing happened* How are you doing that!?

Corey: First we establish a camp at 15,000 feet...

Trina: The noises! How are you making those noises!?

Kon: That's easy, all you need is a box.

Corey: And... *makes another rainbow*... Imagination.

Trina: Are you trying to say I don't have imagination? I have more imagination *tries to make a rainbow but fails* in one finger than you three have in your whole bodies!

Kin: Good, now all you need is a box. *closes it*

Trina: I'll show them! (cuts inside and Trina is digging around in a closet) There's gotta be a box in here somewhere! *pulls out a small box* Here we go, this hat box should do the trick. *opens it and pull out a sombrero* Why haven't I worn this yet? *throws it away, sits in the box and puts the lid on her head. After a little while, she looks at her watch, gets ma, kicks the box and police sorens are heard*

Police officer: Attention! We got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

Trina: What do they want with me? What did I do? *gasps* Obviously, I've violated some kind of new box-kicking law. *walks outside holding the box* Look officers, everything's OK. I won't do it again!

Zooms out and the sounds are coming from the box.

Criminal: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!

Police officer: No, Danny, don't do it! *sirens are heard*

Trina: *gets angry, growls, and kicks the box next to the one the boys are in*

Sirens stop.

Boys: *pops out of the box*

Kon: Woopee! Another box! *takes it inside and sirens resume*

Cuts to Trina's room, where th TV is.

Trina: I gotta try to relax. Maybe I can drown out their childish games with some TV. *turns it on and sees boxes on a conveyor belt*

TV Narrator: It is here where the boxes reach their final stage of assembly.

Trina: *changes it*

Professor: The equation is illustratedhere by this box.

Trina: *changes it and there's a soap opera*

Man: I couldn't a gift this year, so I got you this box. *holds up a box*

Woman: That's what I got you! *holds up one*

Trina: Isn't ther anything on that isn't about BOXES?! *cahanges channel*

Announcer: And now we return to championship boxing.

Trina: (satisfied) I guess this is okay, I mean it's not about boxes. *two boxes battle eachother* (frustrated) I give up.

Astronaut: 3, 2, 1. Blast off! *rocket take-off sounds are heard*

Trina: *looks outside and the noise is coming from the box* That was the most realistic space launch I ever heard. There must be an explanation. Think, Trina, think! *thought bubble appears*

Corey: Sshh. *takes out a tape recorder* Trina's such a loser. *he and the twins giggle*

Trina: Laugh at me, will they? *opens the bo* Alrigth! Where is it?

Kin and Kon: * pop out of the hat box* Here we are!

Corey: Where's what, Trina?

Trina: Don't "Where's what, Trina" me! Where's the tape rcorder?

Corey: We don't have a tape recorder, Trina.

Trina: Don't "We don't have a tape recorder, Trina" me!

Corey: But we don't.

Kon: *holds up a small box* We got a tape recorder box.

Trina: *takes the small box and throws it away* All right, losers, make room, I'm coming in. *climbs in*

Corey: Welcome aboard, Trina, on the S.S... *makes another rainbow* Imagination! Where our destination is fantastic adventure! Where do you wanna go first?

Trina: No, no. Don't mid me, I'm just here to observe.

Corey: Trina, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not what the box is about. It's about... *makes another rainbow*... Imagination.

Trina: *swats the the rainbow away* ALRIGHT, FINE! Take me to Robot Pirate Island! I wanna arm-wrestle cowboys on the moon! Just do it so I can get back and wtch TV!

Corey: You got it, Trina! Robot Pirate Island, coming up! He and the twins close their eyes*

Kin: Beep-beep-beep.

Corey: Arr.

Kon: Boop-boop-boop-boop.

Corey: Ahoy, matey!

Kon: Beep-beep.

Corey: For that, you'll walk the plank! *they giggle*

Trina: (frustrated) WHY WON'T THIS THING TURN ON?! *slamsher fists on the floor of the box and climbs out* If you don't wanna show me, I don't care! I've got better thing to do than to pace around on the floor wondering how yuo work this thing! (cuts to her room where she is paco=ing around) How do those to work that thing!? There's gotta be a secret button or switch! I mean listen to that! *noises of robots and pirates battling coming from the box* Now that sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Think, Trina, think! Igot it! When those three go to be I'll sneak in there and find that button! *sits on her bed* I'll wait all night if I have to!

Night falls and fighting sounds are still heard.

Kon: *pops out of the box with Corey and Kin and yawns* I need sleep to refuel my imagination tank!

Kin: Yeah, me too.

Corey: I still can't believe those pirates beat all thoes robots.

Kon: Yeah, see you in the morning.

Corey: Goodnight, guys. *they head inside and go to bed*

Trina: *sneaks out, gets inside box and closes the flaps. She chuckles and finds a note* What's this? *takes the note* (reading) This plaque was to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace. Lest we forget... *tears it to pieces* I gotta find that button quick! *looks around* It's gott be around here somewhere. I don't see anything! It's just an empty box! Maybe it was just their imagination. Oh... Get it together, Trina! What are you saying? I mean, do I really believe that if I just sith here and pretend to drive a racecar, then I'm going to start hearing noises? *pushes her foot down and the sound of an engine revving is heard* What the? *pretends to turn a key* It actually works! I can't believe it! *laughs* This beats TV by a long shot! *laughs* Woo-hoo-hoo! This the most fun I've ever had!

Cuts outside and the sound are coming from a garbage truck lifting up and putting it in. Cuts to Corey's room.

Corey: (while reading in bed) Listen to that, Wheelie, Trina finally got the box to work after all. That's so great.

Wheelie: Meow.

The truck drives to the dump with Trina in the box. And it dumps the garbage.

Trina: Vroom! Vroom! Only two more laps to the finish line! I'm in the lead! Out of my way! I'm almost there! Woo-hoo-hooo! Victory is mine! *falls out of the box, falls down a hill, her face smashes into a pie, groans and the box falls on her*

Next mornig.

Corey: Hey! Our box is gone!

Kin: Oh well.

Corey: I konw! Let's ask Trina. *he and the twins walk to his house*

Kin: I hope she's not too down in the dumps today.


End file.
